


laughing in the purple rain

by SkyRose



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Dancing, Eventual Smut, Humor, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Survival, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: When the Asgardians' and Guardians'  ships crash into each other, Thor and Peter Quill are left stranded on an alien planet island together.  Peter would find the whole situation a lot more bearable if the so-called God of Thunder wasn't so hot.





	laughing in the purple rain

**Author's Note:**

> Boy, did this fic take forever. I've been wanting to write a thorquill fic for months now and here we finally are! This rarepair deserves so much more love! So, here's my crack at it. A lighthearted, humorous fic with a smudge of smut at the end. ENJOY!
> 
> This fic is a fill for MCU kink bingo. The square I'm filling is "setting: a deserted island." 
> 
> Title from Purple Rain by Prince, duh.
> 
> EDIT: A português translation is available on [wattpad here!](https://www.wattpad.com/story/145453729-rindo-sob-a-chuva-roxa-thorquill-pt-br) All credit and thanks goes to Nandah for doing that!

The Asgardians had been wandering around space quite aimlessly. Asgard had been located in a remote place, relying on Heimdall and the Biforst for travel. They weren’t particularly known for deep space travel. In other words, they were lost. So very lost. Eventually they were bound to come across an inhabited planet. Until then, they were going to have to survive with little supplies and pray to the Norns that disease doesn’t decide to take advantage of the tight living quarters.

Thor wanted to get to Midgard. Heimdall helped get the ship going in the general direction, but. It was space. Space was very big. That’s what Banner said. He said that quite a lot.

“Two years of my life wasted as Hulk and the rest spent lost in space,” Banner said one boring afternoon.

Thor stared out at the stars. They looked the same as they had yesterday. And last week. “No need for such depressing thoughts, Banner. We’ll get to Midgard soon enough!”

Banner groaned, putting his face in his hands. “If Tony hasn’t blown it to pieces yet.”

“Midgard is alright. There has been a small feud, but the Iron Man has not caused anything to explode since… the seventh month of the Midgardian calendar.” Heimdall replied to Bruce, eyes glowing brightly.

“July? What month is it now?” Bruce asked.

“November!” Thor answered with a grin.

“What did —”

Bruce did not finish his sentence, for Loki and Valkyrie came running in. Loki was out of breath, hunching over and huffing loudly. Valkyrie stood told as she frowned and announced, “We’re running low on water, when will we be able to restock?”

Bruce looked at the radar on the ship’s main controls. “Luckily, not long. I’d say about 38 hours. There’s a small planet. It should have some water or ice.”

“Can we go faster?” Loki said, his voice a bit raspy. Everyone in the room looked to Thor.

“I don’t see why not!” Thor exclaimed as he accelerated the ship’s speed.

There turned out to be a very big reason to it was, in fact, not a wise idea. Thor would later learn a small, speedy blue craft was racing for the small planet. But at the time, he was grinned as the star whizzed past him.

Thor wasn’t sure what sensation was first. The loud, rattling boom or the harsh wham of his head.

\-----

Thor coughed and groaned when he finally awakened. He kept his eyes closed shut as he retraced his steps to figure out what went wrong. His fingertips felt around. The floor, or ground, was strangely soft. He could he hear water. A lot of water. When he opened his eyes, he winced. The sun was setting, or rising. The sky was bright orange, as was the water. Thor sat up, looking at the vast ocean and open sky. He glanced down at the ground, which was covered in a menacing red moss. However, it was soft. Perhaps another nap wouldn’t hurt. Thor closed his eyes and listened to the relaxing waves.

Then he heard breathing. His eyes snapped back open and he was on his feet in an instant. He spun around, noting the hunks of metal that laid scattered around him. He spotted who was breathing only ten feet away from him. It was a man. But they didn’t look Asgardian.

Thor cautiously approached the sleeping man. He wasn’t afraid, but he didn’t want to scare the other soul. Thor kept a safe distance just in case the man was a threat. It wasn’t long until the man’s breathing became erratic and he sat up very suddenly, eyes wide as he tried to figure out where he was. The man did not notice Thor’s presence. Thor listened as the man said something in a tongue that took Thor a moment to decipher. What the man said wasn’t very insightful, a generic curse, but the language he used was interesting. It was a Ravager language not used anywhere near the nine realms. Odd, because as Thor looked more and more, the man looked Midgardian.

“Hello?” Thor tried, using Midgardian English in hopes that he was right. The man turned his head, his wide green eyes landing on Thor. The man sprung up and pointed a blaster at Thor, who reached for his sword but found it was gone. He instead raised his hands above his head.

“Who are you? Where am I?” the man demanded, taking a step closer with the blaster still pointed.

“I am Thor, King of Asgard, God of Thunder, the Strongest Avenger,” Thor replied, grinning at the man in hopes of dissolving the tension.

“You’re kidding, right?” the man said. “Are you native to this planet? I was told it was uninhabited.”

“I speak the truth, my name is Thor. I am from Asgard, not this planet,” Thor answered. “May I ask your name?”

“Star-Lord,” the man said.

Thor studied the man skeptically. “Now look who lies.”

“Whatever, God of Thunder,” Star-Lord scoffed. “Where’s your hammer?”

“Twas very unfortunate what happened to Mjolnir. My older sister, Hela, destroyed it,” Thor recalled. He was stronger now than he ever was with the hammer, but he still missed it dearly.

Star-Lord glanced up and down Thor. “Why do I get the weird sense you’re not lying to me?” He lowered his blaster.

“Because I’m not.” Thor smiled at Star-Lord, lowering his arms.

“I guess meeting Thor isn’t the weirdest that’s happened to me,” Star-Lord said, mostly to himself. “So, Thor, any clue where we are or what happened? Last thing I remember is being in my ship.”

“Aye, same here. I believe our ships crashed together,” Thor inferred. “My ship was going quite fast. I was expecting anyone to being in this corner of space.”

“My team had angered some real feisty folk. I thought it would be smart to lay low for a small while,” Star-Lord explained. He kicked at a rock in the mossy beach.

Thor nodded. “I see. Do you have any way of contacting your team?”

Star-Lord snapped into action as if his question had reminded him something. He cupped his hands around his mouth and began to shout various names, “GAMORA! GAMORA! DRAX! ROCKET!”

“Excellent idea, Star-Lord!” Thor praised before he too began yelling. “HEIMDALL, CAN YOU HEAR ME? LOKI? VALKYRIE? HULK? KROG?”

Star-Lord let out a frustrated sigh before shouting once more, “GROOT!” Seconds later, a tiny, high-pitched battle cry made its way closer and closer to the beach they stood. A small tree-like creature emerged from behind a tall, moss-covered rock. It shrieked fiercely.

“Groot!” Star-Lord said, visibly relieved to see the being. Thor watched as the creature gave Star-Lord a thumbs up before ramming itself into Thor’s shin, hitting him with its wooden fists.

“You know this being?” Thor asked Star-Lord. He found great amusement as the miniature warrior tried to best him.

“His name’s Groot,” Star-Lord said. “But I didn’t really need to tell you that.”

“I am Groot!” Groot shouted up at Thor.

Thor smiled at Groot. “Fear not, Groot, I will not harm your Star-Lord!”

Groot stopped his fighting, staring up at Thor quizzically. “I am Groot?”

“Of course I can understand you! I know the tongues of all creatures! Even those far beyond the boundaries of the Nine Realms,” Thor responded with a hearty chuckle. He kneeled down next to Groot, offering his hand. Groot grabbed when of his fingers and shook it.

“You can really understand him?” Star-Lord questioned with his arms crossed. Thor nodded. “I don’t believe you. Groot, tell him something about me he wouldn’t know.”

“I am Groot.”

“Your… father is a planet?” Thor repeated. “That is quite the tale, Star-Lord. Perhaps you could further explain it after we collect some firewood. I imagine it gets cold around here once the sun sets.”

Thor wanted to scoot out the island a bit before the darkness came. He’d look for any sign of his friends or Star-Lord’s. A fire would be handy come nightfall. Thor had no idea how long the night would be or how intense the cold would be. It seemed best to prepare for the immediate problem. He’d explore more tomorrow. Maybe try to find some food. Only Odin knows how long he’d be stuck here.

Star-Lord hummed in agreement. “Keep a lookout for any sign of life. And if you see a grumpy furry animal, shout for me or Groot. He’s mostly harmless.”

“Alright. If you see a tall, muscular green man. Run. And shout for me,” Thor informed as he walked further inland.

“Noted,” Star-Lord replied. “Boy, we’ve really fucked it up this time, Groot.”

\-----

Peter, along with Groot, took his time explore the island. At least, he assumed it was an island. He figured he washed up on shore. His clothes were soaking wet. He’d shed most of them and laid them on a wide rock to dry. The island was surrounded by a vast purple ocean. Peter initially thought to water was an orangish-red, but it was a reflection from the sunset. Upon closer inspection he realized it was, in fact, purple. The island itself was very rocky. Most of the rock was covered in moss of all colors of the rainbow. There was a forest. It was kinda lame. The trees seemed to be a mere few inches taller than Peter. The tree bark was very flaky. The light green bark peeled off easily to reveal a clear, gelatinous center. Peter wondered if he could scoop some out and eat it. Better not risk it, for now. He pulled out a small, chipped cup he’d found lying on the beach and dug in. Once the cup was full of the goop, Peter placed a large leaf over the top as a makeshift lid. He shoved the cup into his loose jacket pocket.

Groot picked up fallen branches and dry leaves from the ground while Peter snapped off thicker branches from the trees. Peter made a conscious effort to note the different plants he came across, assessing which could or couldn’t be possible food. It wasn’t his first time stranded on a mysterious planet. It was one of Yondu’s favorite pranks, back in the day. Peter frowned at the thought. He pulled out the Zune and headphones from his other pocket. Somehow they hadn’t fallen out during the crash. He danced his way through the rest of his firewood collecting.

Peter hoped the rest of the team was alright. And that he’d find them soon. It was getting too dark to look, so once Peter was satisfied with what he collected he went back to the beach where his clothes were. He waited for Thor, letting Groot have a turn with the headphones.

Groot was dancing to one of his many favorite Michael Jackson songs when Thor emerged from the forest. It was also dangerously close to nightfall. The God of Thunder carried a large pile of sticks with him. Thor dumped the sticks next to Peter’s less impressive pile. Peter began to arrange the sticks into a pile that somewhat resembled what he’d been taught in Scouts.

“I hope we are reunited with my companions soon,” Thor stated aloud. He was watching Groot shimmy and shake. He seemed to find it amusing. Peter supposed he would too, if he hadn’t seen it a million times. “There doesn’t seem to be much for food on this island, but the water isn’t very salty. I know Midgardians need to stay well hydrated, so that is good!”

“Mi-what-ians?” Peter repeated, looking up for the sticks he was trying to balance.

“Are you not Midgardian? That device certainly Earthly,” Thor explained and motioned for the Zune Groot was currently enjoying.

“Earthly? As in Earth?” Peter asked. It made sense that Thor himself would know of Earth, but it was still rare to meet people with decent knowledge of the place. Even more rare for someone to recognize as a Terra human on looks alone.

“Yes! That’s where you’re from?” Thor questioned again.

“I am,” Peter answered. “My mother is human. I lived there for the first eight years of my life.”

“And your father is a planet,” Thor recalled from their earlier conversation. “Do enlighten me about that, Star-Lord.”

Peter snorted at the nickname. “It’s Peter Quill.”

Thor gave him a wide smile. “Pleasure to be here with you, Peter Quill, Star-Lord, Son of Human and Planet.”

Peter rolled his eyes at the nickname. He studied his handiwork and decided he was done. “Do you have a li—”

A crack of lightning stuck down in front of Peter, sending him scrambling back. Ears burst into sudden pain at the crash of thunder immediately following the blinding light. When Peter cracked open when of his eyes there was a pleasant small fire before him. Peter groaned.

“My apologies. I should have warned you,” Thor said, not sounding guilty. He sounded amused.

“My ears are ringing, asshole. You could have fried me!” Peter shouted as he scooted back to his spot. “Now I’m not telling you anything about my dad.”

“That’s petty of you.” Thor was smirking at him, as if he was missing some sort of inside joke.

Peter lied down in the moss next to the fire. It was just cushy enough to sleep on. “Tomorrow, the first thing I’m doing is trying to get of this island. You can either help me or leave me alone,” Peter said with his eyes shut.

“Excellent plan, Peter Quill,” Thor said. Peter could hear him shuffle around. He assumed that he was also lying down to sleep. “Sweet dreams.”

\-----

Peter woke with a sigh and a stretch. When he opened his eyes he immediately closed them again. He was not in the Milano. He was lying on a beach with a bright sun shining on him. The sun was high in the sky. It was noon. Peter wondered how long he’d slept. It couldn’t have been more than a few hours.

The waves were calmly splashing. Peter could hear a voice in the sound of the ocean. It was a low voice singing something in a language he couldn’t recognize. Peter cracked one eye open and adjusted his head to see who was making the noise.

It was Thor. He was waist-deep in the purple water. He had shed his armor and shirt. It was a sight for sore eyes. Not Peter’s eyes. Some other presumably Goddess eyes. A pair of eyes that could really appreciate the strong shoulders and defined abs, and how they glistened from the water and sunlight. But, no, not Peter’s eyes.

“I am Groot!” Groot shouted at Thor, waving at him. Groot was standing right next to Peter’s head. Peter snapped back into the reality of the situation. Today, he’d find a way to get of the empty island.

“Good morning!” Thor said and waved back. He began to walk toward the beach. Peter’s neck whipped around to shield his eyes when he realized Thor was naked. Completely naked.

Peter’s eyes focused on a patch of yellow moss on the ground. “Ugh, dude, put some pants on,” he said once Thor was close enough to here. Thor laughed and it rumbled through Peter like thunder. God, it was too early for this. “How long did you even sleep?”

“Three and a half hours. I awoke just before dawn. The nights here seem to be very short,” Thor answered as he tugged on his pants.

“Great,” Peter breathed. He finally sat up, despite how tired he was. He suspected he’d hit his head during the crash. His head throbbed with pain. It had done the same thing when he’d woken from the crash. He’d been too disoriented at the time to really register it. He let out a pained grunt.

Thor bent over in front of him. “Are you alright?” he asked.

“No,” Peter replied without hesitation. “I feel awful.”

“Drink some water,” Thor instructed and pointed to the ocean.

“Yeah, okay,” Peter said, waving at the man to leave him alone. He stumbled to his feet and made his way to the water. It was warm and had a strange aftertaste. Peter splashed it over his face and arms after taking a few deep drinks. When he was finished he walked back to Groot and Thor, who were sat at the pile of burned sticks. He sat down on the opposite side of the pile. Peter’s stomach growled.

“Are you hungry?” Thor asked. He looked down at where Groot sat. “Can we eat it?”

“No!” Peter exclaimed. Groot was looking back and forth between Thor and Peter with wide eyes.

Thor chuckled, patting Groot’s head. “I was only joking, Peter. I like your little friend. He’s cute.” Groot smiled up at Thor. Peter didn’t feel so forgiving.

“So sorry for being cautious,” Peter snapped. “This isn’t the first time I’ve been stuck on a mysterious planet with a god, y’know.” It came it more angrily than Peter planned it would.

Thor seemed taken back from the statement. “I’m surprised that you were only on Earth a short period of time. You act just the many that lived there their entire life,” he said, his voice serious and grim.

Peter didn’t know what to say. His head hurt and he was starving. Thor seemed harmless, but Peter had been fooled plenty of times before. Peter didn’t have many ways of defense if the situation went south. His blaster was full of enough water that it probably couldn’t fire. Thor wasn’t aware of that now, but if they got into a real fight he’d learn pretty quickly. Peter just wanted to find Gamora and Drax and Rocket and Mantis and get off this awful planet. If it meant he’d have to less of a dick to Thor to accomplish that, well… He hoped it didn’t take that. If it didthenn he’d figure it out. Eventually.

“I’m going to go look for some food,” Peter said as he rose from the ground, ignoring Thor’s previous statement. He walked off without another word being spoken between them.

\-----

While Peter had slept, Thor had gotten a nice scope of the island. The forest wasn’t very big. Most of the island was a rocky terrain not ideal for supporting life or walking. There was a large mountain that had blocked Thor’s exploration. He could have found a way around, but he didn’t want to leave Peter alone sleeping on the beach for too long. With Thor’s current luck, Hulk would stumble upon him. Or Loki. Or any of Thor’s more violent friends. Peter seemed equally hot-headed. Thor wanted to avoid any potential violence.

Thor watched as Peter stalked off into the forest. He left behind his little music device and long jacket. Groot got ahold of one of the earbuds and frowned when he realized no music was coming out. He stared up a Thor, shaking the earbud at him. “I am Groot!”

“I can try,” Thor replied. He picked up the device. It wasn’t like the smartphone Jane has insisted he get. He only ever used it when he was on Midgard. He did enjoy listening to music on it and the little games.

When Thor finally got a song playing, Groot shouted with joy. “I am Groot!”

“You’re welcome,” Thor said. He picked up the earbud Groot wasn’t using and place in his ear. He didn’t recognize the song, but couldn’t place it as being made sometime in the 1970’s. When the Avengers had become more of a friend group than a strictly professional one, Thor had studied up on various Midgardian pop culture. His friends were constantly making references and he liked to understand them. He and Steve often bonded over learning modern culture and encouraged each other when they did catch their friends’ quick quips. Thor missed his friends. He hadn’t visited them in a while. He got so caught up in tracking down the Infinity stones. He’ll visit them when he figures out a way to get off this planet.

When the song stopped, slowly fading into silence, Thor heard a buzzing noise. Another song began and Thor pulled out the earbud to listen closely. He looked to his right, near the forest, and saw a strong flying creature. It was a half-insect, half-bird small animal that hovered just above the ground.

Thor looked down at Groot and asked in a hushed voice, “Can you go get Peter?”

Groot mumbled his usual phrase and ran off into the woods, thankfully not scaring the creature off. He returned minutes later, dragging a moss-covered stick.

“No, go get Peter,” Thor stated, wondering how the creature misunderstood him. He picked up the Zune and pointed to Peter’s jacket. “Go get Star-Lord.”

Groot nodded and disappeared into the forest again. Several minutes passed without a sign of either of them. Thor kept his focus on the bug-bird. His focus only broke when he saw Peter emerge from the woods with Groot in his hands. Thor waved him over.

“What’s up?” Peter said in an overcompensating casual tone.

“Look,” Thor requested, pointing to the alien fluttering about.

“Oh, gross,” Peter stated, his face contorting to show his disgust.

“Don’t say that. We’re going to eat it,” Thor replied, elbowing Peter in the stomach.

Peter shoved away his arm with a huff. “Really? How are we going to catch it?”

“Follow me,” Thor said. He stood up and began to tiptoe toward the creature. It flapped innocently, paying no mind to Thor or the man behind him. Once Thor deemed they were close enough, he stopped. Peter bumped into his back, unprepared for the sudden halt.

“Now what?” Peter whispered directly into his ear.

“Take out your blaster and shoot it,” Thor instructed. “And don’t miss.”

Peter was quiet for a moment before he spoke up again. “I can’t do that.”

Thor craned his neck around to face Peter. Their faces ended up being very close. “Why not?”

“My blaster’s full of water,” Peter replied, his hot breath blowing over Thor’s face.

“You pointed a faulty blaster at me?” Thor asked incredulously.

“Hey, you still didn’t attack me, dude,” Peter argued.

“I should have. Then I’d actually have some food,” Thor whispered in the angriest tone he could without scaring off the alien. Peter’s eyes flashed if fear and Thor immediately stated, “I’m joking.”

“Fuck off,” Peter said, like he wasn’t actually scared seconds ago. “Why don’t you just strike it with lightning?”

“Oh, did you want roasted alien or exploded alien?” Thor quipped back. He was done arguing Quill. He crouched down and slowly made his way to the creature. It froze, sensing Thor’s movements. Thor pounced on it, grabbing it by its wings.

“Hell yeah!” Peter exclaimed from a few feet away.

Thor flashed him a grin. He looked down at the creature again and saw it had a large green stinger. It was wriggling, trying to puncture Thor’s skin. “Ah!” Thor shouted, extending his arms out to keep the stinger away from him. “Get a stick!”

“What? What’s wrong?” Peter asked.

“Get a stick, Quill!” Thor repeated, making it less a frightened plea and more a demand.

Peter picked up a stick from the ground and approached Thor and the creature. “Should a stab it’s head?”

“Kill it!” Thor shouted.

Peter plunged the stick into the alien’s head. It oozed green and yellow puss. “That’s so fucking gross,” Peter said, chucking the stick away and bending over like he was going to vomit.

“C’mon, Peter, time to make another fire,” Thor replied, kicking Peter’s shoe and walking toward were camp. Peter soon followed.

“Are you really going to eat that?” Peter questioned as he arranged the new sticks they had Groot collect. The dead bug-bird lay in the moss next to Thor.

“Yep. So will you,” Thor answered.

“Yeah, right,” Peter breathed. He scooted back from the fire and covered his ears. That was Thor’s cue.

He reached out, far up into the planet’s atmosphere. He felt the electricity cling to his grasp. He then throw all the energy straight down, precisely into the pile of wood. It all happened in an instant. His eyes lit up and his ears listened to the bass of the thunder. He grinned at Peter and his new fire.

Thor took a long, thin stick and stabbed the bug-bird on to it. He roasted it over the fire, turning it methodically. Peter grimaced at the creature.

“I am Groot,” Groot intelligently said.

“I agree,” Thor said.

“What’d he say?” Peter asked.

“He said that you’re big baby,” Thor answered.

“Liar!” Peter exclaimed. “What he say?”

Thor just laughed and laughed and laughed.

\-----

Peter stared at Thor with mild horror. The god had taken a large bite from the roasted leg of the gross bee-gull. That’s what Peter had dubbed it. It was much more clever than bug-bird. Green liquid dribbled down Thor’s beard. Peter gagged at the sight of it and sound of the crunchy chewing.

“You’re overreacting. It’s not that bad,” Thor argued. He leaned over to set the other leg in front of Peter.

Peter was ravenous. Would a nibble hurt? Giving in, Peter hesitantly grabbed the leg and lifted if to his mouth. He took a quick, small bite. He immediately spit it out. “Not that bad? You’re right! It’s very bad! The worst possible bad!”

“I agree,” Thor said before bursting out into laughter again.

Peter couldn’t help but do the same.

\-----

They were sitting in silence. Peter was listening to his music device and fiddling with his blaster. Thor was sharpening a rock. Groot was stretched out, soaking in the sun. Despite how disgusting the alien creature tasted, it had filled their stomachs. Admittedly, Thor ate most of it. But he did encourage Peter to eat a little more after his spitting fit. They had went to sleep, then awoken, and then found their current positions. Peter was sitting on a log he dragged from the forest. Thor was cross-legged and hunched over. His shoulders were starting to hurt from the position. He didn’t pay much mind to it. He was focused on making a nice spear. Peter complained about the scraping sound, but Thor persisted. Thor was now being ignored via the headphone in Peter’s ears.

“Hey, little guy,” Thor said to Groot. “Does this look sharp enough?” Groot gave the rock a quick glance before shaking his head. Thor continued his work.

There first clue of trouble was the sudden flurry of dozens of flying creatures all heading up into the sky above the forest. Thor watched with curiosity and apprehension. He’d only seen one alien creature prior to this.

“Peter,” Thor stated. When Peter didn’t even glance up, Thor kicked his leg. Peter continued to ignore him. “Peter. Star-Lord. Quill.” Thor continued to kick at Peter’s leg.

It wasn’t until the ground beneath them began to shake that Peter’s eyes snapped up to meet Thor’s. “What’s happening?” he shouted.

“I don’t know!” Thor said. “An earthquake?” The shaking stopped as quickly as it started.

“We need to get away from here,” Peter said, looking out into the ocean. Thor squinted off into the horizon to see a large wave coming for shore. They sprang into action. Peter secured his possessions and grabbed Groot. Thor sprinted toward the rocky, mountainous area. Peter soon followed.

“There’s no way we can get up a fucking mountain in time!” he shouted at Thor.

“We can try!” Thor yelled back. They scrambled up a rocky ledge on one of the smaller islands.

“There!” Peter shouted and pointed to a large rock they could hide behind. They hunkered down behind the tall, wide rock. The water splashed around, soaking them. Peter gripped Groot tightly to his chest and Thor gripped the rocky ground for dear life. The water calmed and they relaxed.

Peter stood up, Groot still hugged to his chest, and sighed. “That could have gone much worse.”

Thor wanted to laugh, but his heart was still beating rapidly. “Yes. That went… well.”

“All thanks to my quick thinking!” Peter said, slapping the tall rock.

Thor finally got off the ground. He smiled at Peter, but frowned at the frightened look on Groot’s face. “Are you alright?”

“He’ll be alright,” Peter assured, looking done at the being cradled in his arms. As soon as the words left Peter’s mouth, the ground began to shake again. Peter and Thor, on reflex, steadied themselves on the rock. Thor looked up the mountain to see some rock tumbling down towards Peter.

“Look out!” Thor exclaimed. He pushed Peter, who stumbled backward into a different rock. Thor found himself pressed against Peter as the rocks went safely rolling past them. Groot was between their chests. Thor had his hands on the rock, bracketing Peter’s head. Thor felt instantly awkward about their closeness but couldn’t bring himself to play away immediately. He stared at Peter silently, breathing in and out slowly, trying to catch his breath.

“Um…” Peter breathed, his eyes traveling all over Thor’s face.

“Yeah,” Thor replied, reluctantly pulling away from Peter.

“I am Groot!” Groot said with a clap. It caused Peter and Thor shared a smile.

“Should we… head back?” Peter asked.

“Let’s wait a few more minutes,” Thor advised. “Then we’ll head back.”

As they waited, Thor heard a distant, loud shout. He recognized the voice. It was none other than the Hulk.

“What the hell?” Peter stated.

Thor didn’t reply. A mix of emotions ran through Thor. He was happy that Banner was safe but simultaneously worried at his Hulk state. “Poor Banner,” he said instead to responding. At least know he knew at least one of his friends was nearby. Maybe more were.

\-----

The sun was hanging low in the sky. Thor had taken a liking to the planet’s sky. It was nearly identical to Earth’s, light blue in the day, orange at sunset, and star-spotted dark blue at night. Thor wasn’t a poetic man, but there was something about the orange sky reflecting on the purple water that he loved.

The sky wasn’t the only thing he enjoyed watching. There was the crackling campfire. There was Groot splashing in the ocean. There was Peter dancing.

Thor inferred that Peter was a music lover. His tastes in music were similar to Tony Stark’s, outdated and avoiding the modern pop that many of the Avengers enjoyed. Thor suspected Peter wasn’t aware of modern music. He’d ask about that. He remembered Peter saying lived on Midgard as a child. It was nearly unbelievable that he hadn’t gone back at least once.

So, Peter was a music lover of a specific set of decades and genres. And he was a dancer. A good one, too. Thor didn’t even need to hear the music to now he was on beat. Earth dancing had a particular obsession with hips and Peter often incorporated pelvic thrusting into his routines. Thor understand why humans liked it so much. It was sorta mesmerizing.

It looked fun. At least more fun than Thor was currently having. Thor walked right up to Peter and plucked one of his earbuds out. Peter gave him a glare for interrupting his dancing. Thor ignored it, placing the earbud in his own ear. It was a bit awkward. Thor had to dance close to Peter to ensure the earbud wouldn’t fall out. So, they danced shoulder to shoulder, neither paying much mind to the other.

\-----

Peter tried to pretend Thor wasn’t there and he was dancing by himself, like he had been all along. But Thor kept shouting the occasional lyric or bumping into him or do a particular enthusiastic move that caught his eyes. When Iggy Pop came on, there was a comradery in the air. It was Lust for Life, a loud song with heavy drums and bass. It was a perfect song for them to jump to and head bop and laugh at each other and scream the lyrics into the night air. Then it ended, fading out into the silence of the deserted island. They both breathed heavily, grinning at each other as they tried to catch their breaths. Peter was going to say something — I’ve had worse dance partners — and he suspected Thor was too, but the next song started up in their ears.

It was Donna Summer’s Dim All The Lights. Peter scrambled to change the song, but Thor stopped him. When Peter looked up, Thor was slowly swaying. He was smiling and had his eyes close. Peter was at lost for words, or thoughts, or movement. Than he started swaying too. He swayed shoulder-to-shoulder with Thor for a few brief seconds and then the song picked up. Thor’s eyes snapped open and he smirked at Peter. They started dancing again, really dancing. Peter busting out his disco moves and Thor seeming impressed by his skills.

“You’re quite the dancer,” Thor said, talking loudly over the song.

“You’re not half-bad yourself,” Peter replied, feeling out-of-breath again even though they were only have way through the song.

They danced until the planet’s three moons were high in the sky. And if Peter glanced at Thor’s ass a few times, well, can you blame him?

\-----

_Thor._

He was sleeping. Exhausted from the all the activity from the previous night.

_Thor? Can you hear me?_

Thor’s eyes flew open at the voice. “Heimdall? Is that you?”

_Yes, Thor._

“Are you alright?”

_I’m fine, you?_

“Surprisingly well, actually,” Thor said with a wide grin. “Are you with anyone?”

_Everyone, actually. We’re even with the owners of the ship we crashed into. You’re with Peter Quill and Groot?_

“Yep. Peter will be glad to know his friends are okay.”

_Good. Now, I need you to listen closely. We’re on the other side of the island. We’ve contacted help that will be arriving soon. Two days, maybe. You need to meet us over here at the agreed pick-up point. The fastest way is the main mountain path. You might have to climb a bit to find it._

“Okay, check-in with me tonight,” Thor said, mentally replaying Heimdall’s words. “See you soon.”

_Stay safe._

“You too,” Thor replied. A few images flashed in his mind. The first was Heimdall and his glowing eyes. The second was the group, Asgardians, Banner, Korg, and a few Thor assumed were Peter’s friends. The third was a mountainous path. The last was an entrance to a cave on a rainy day. Thor wasn’t sure what the relevance was to the last one, but he did notice dark clouds heading towards the island. Maybe it was going to rain soon.

\-----

 _“Love don't come easy,”_ Peter sang as he danced his way through the forest. _“This you know I understand.”_

He was looking for food, again. It was so scarce on the island. Peter had given up on bee-gulls in favor of certain plants. He and Thor were experimenting with the plants of the island. Some made you throw up, some didn’t. A lot did.

 _“Want to be your woman,”_ Peter exclaimed with a roll of his hips. _“If you'll be my man.”_ He pointed at the tree in front of him as he danced and sang. He approached the tree sensually, placing one hand on it, while continuing to recite the lines along with Donna Summer. As the chorus rang in his headphone, he spoke to the tree, “Oh, Thor, why so stoic? Dance with me!” Peter placed his other hand on the tree, pressing his body close to the imaginary-Thor. “Yes, do wrap your strong arms around!”

It was an admittedly embarrassing situation, but Peter would be lying if he hadn’t done similar things on the Milano when he thought no one was looking. Usually it was Gamora he was imagining than. Oh, how a week with a blond god can change a man.

 _“Take me bottom to top,”_ Peter recited with the song. _“Don't leave even—_ oh.” He had spun around, a full 360, and got a glimpse of a figure standing behind him. He turned to face him. “Hi, Thor.”

Thor was staring at him with his eyebrows drawn together and eyes that could only be described as utterly confused. “Uh, why are you grinding against a tree.”

“I’m not. This is tasteful dancing, Thor,” Peter replied. Thor wasn’t mentioning whether or not he had heard Peter’s comments about the god earlier. He assumed, and prayed, that he hadn’t.

“Right,” Thor deadpanned. “I thought you were looking for food.”

“I was,” Peter stated. “I just… got a little distracted.”

“Of course. You can’t resist to dance with every tree that gives you a dirty look,” Thor joked as he turned around to head back to the beach. He motioned for Peter to follow. “Or is it only the ones with strong arms?”

Peter’s stomach dropped at the statement. He felt himself heat up from embarrassment. “Ah, you heard that?”

“Heard what?” Thor asked. He glanced over his shoulder at Peter. He was smirking and had a knowing look in his eyes.

Peter had been unsure if Thor was equally attracted to him. He seemed like a guy who was nice to everyone, so it was hard to tell what was flirting and what wasn’t. When they argued — which happened on a daily basis, it was hard not too when one was stuck on a small island — there was a familiar electricity. Pun intended. But there was still reasonable doubt. That smirk he just gave Peter all the confirmation he needed. Now, what to do about it?

All those thoughts were pushed aside when Thor said, “I know where your friends are.”

“What? Where?” Peter demanded, picking up his pace to walk side-by-side with Thor.

“They’re on the other side of the island, past the mountains,” Thor answered. “Your friends and my people are waiting for us there. Help will be arriving in about two days. We need to get over there ASAP.”

Peter listened to Thor skeptically. “How did you come across this information?”

“Heimdall, one of my friends and a powerful Asgardian, contacted me,” Thor responded, tapping his finger to his forehead as an additional explanation.

“Okay,” Peter said. “Okay, yeah.”

“There’s a path on the mountain we can take. Gather your things and we’ll head out.”

\-----

Thor watched as Peter scrambled to collect his belongings. Groot watch too, standing on Thor’s shoulder. Peter shrugged on his coat, throwing Thor quick just a second glance. “Let’s go!” he called and they were off.

The mountain was fairly tall and wide. The rocky surface was covered in the same moss that littered most of the island. Thor surveyed it, looking for the path Heimdall told him about. After short walk east, he spotted it. It was a fourteen foot climb to a ledge, then another eight foot climb to the path. Manageable, as long as Peter was a decent climber. Thor figured he would. Peter’s biceps weren’t Thor’s, but for an average Earthly man they were impressive.

“Do you think you can climb up there?” Thor asked Peter when he pointed the spot out to him.

“Yeah. But… you go first,” Peter replied cautiously.

Thor stepped up to the craggy base. Groot, who still sat on his shoulder, gripped his ear. Thor began to climb, securely grabbing mossy rocks until he pulled himself onto the ledge. “C’mon!”

Peter followed at a slower pace. Once he was close enough, Thor grasped his hands and yanked him up to the ledge. Peter rested for a minute as Thor caught his breath. Thor then climbed up to the path with Peter behind him.

“That wasn’t the worst thing ever,” Peter said as he shed his coat, opting to carry it instead. He looked sweaty from the exercise.

Thor looked out at the island from their new vantage point. He could see the beach and ocean beyond the cluttered trees. He could also see the gray sky. “We should keep moving,” Thor stated and began to hike up the mountainous pathway.

They walked an hour, making occasional idle chat. Groot was transferred to Peter upon request. Groot wanted to listen to music. Thor couldn’t blame him. It was a boring walk, especially considering the restraint Thor was currently maintaining. He was trying to focus on the task on hand, getting off this island, but his mind get wandering back to how Peter’s hips moved when he danced. It was quite the dilemma and caused an air of tension whenever they talked.

Then it started to rain. It was purple, as Thor should have expected from the ocean’s color. Peter stared down at a purple raindrop that had fallen into his hand and snorted.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Peter replied. “Are you making it rain?”

“No,” Thor said. He focused and stopped the rain from falling and their heads.

“Woah,” Peter breathed as he looked around it the dry circle they were now in. “That’s awesome!”

“Thanks,” Thor grinned. A lightning bolt crashed down into a tree. Peter jumped at the sound and glared at Thor, who laughed.

The rain reminded Thor of Jane. When she moved to London, they spent a lot of time walking on rainy days. They both liked the rain. It was always a nice, peaceful moment in their adventurous lives. She always enjoyed his little rain trick, always fascinated by the science behind it.

Thor really missed Jane, for a long time. They’d broken up a few months after the mess with the Dark Elves. Jane was really busy with her lectures and research. Thor got caught up in Avengers business. It felt inevitable when they broke up, but it still hurt. Thor had left Midgard the week after the break up. He very nearly didn’t want to go back, but Tony contacted him and he had to go. Once he was back he was grateful. He loved Midgard. It was the first place he’d go once he could. He’s been to focused on infinity stone nonsense and then his older sister that he hasn’t visited in far too long.

“Have you gone back to Earth?” Thor asked Peter, breaking the white noise of the rainfall.

“Since I left as a kid? No,” Peter answered bluntly.

“Why not?” Thor asked.

“My mother died there,” Peter answered even more bluntly.

Thor stayed quiet for a few long moments. “I’m sorry…”

“Whatever,” Peter sighed as the continued to walk with the rain pouring around them.

Thor knew it would be wise to keep his silence, but he was curious. “So you’ll never go back?”

Peter contemplated the question, staring out the the rain-soaked treetops. “I suppose if I had a reason to go back, I would.”

“Not even to visit? Surely you had other family members? Friends?” Thor asked, pushing the limits, but what the hell. He liked Peter and wanted to know more about him. And maybe... take him to Earth.

“I have new friends and family,” Peter replied. Thor understood that statement, connected with it, felt it bury into his subconscious so he’d never forget it. Thor had a new family, too. His family was broken and smashed in ways he’d never imagined. Now it was just him and Loki left of that family. There was a time and place where he would have never guessed that. His new family was… quite large. It’s just as messy as his old family. Squabbles between Tony and Steve parallel the ones Thor’s parents had. Thor and Loki still don’t get along all that well. Thor’s got wonderful siblings, ones that don’t destroy your entire homeworld. Ha. What a wonderful little metaphor. Thor wondered if Peter’s family story was equally strange as his.

Thor decided to ask, and… it was. It really, really was. Peter seemed just as floored by Thor’s family story. There was a comradery in it. Two men with weird families, tragic parental deaths, and evil beytrals.

“You and your family should come to Earth,” Thor said with a relaxed smile, trying to coax Peter into the idea of it gently.

Peter shook his head. “I still don’t have a reason to go back.” He tilted his head to face Thor, almost as if inviting Thor to give him a reason.

Thor wanted to give him a reason. He wanted to give him a perfect reason, right there on their hike up a mountain with the wet drizzle surrounding them. Thor could push —

The ground began to shake underneath them. Thor struggled to stand steady with the slick, muddy ground beneath his feet. He felt himself lean to left, then slip, then he was suddenly gripping to the edge of the cliff. He lost all control in the fall and rain began to pour on him. The sky lit up with lightning as he tried to keep himself falling a lethal tumble. Peter shouted his name as the planet continued to tremor, the sound almost blocked out by Thor’s panicked thunder. Thor kick around his legs, trying to find somewhere to help push himself up. Everything was too wet.

The shaking finally stopped and Peter shuffled over to Thor. His hair had gotten soaked in the minutes, no, mere seconds that he was exposed to the rain. He reached out a hand for Thor. Once Peter’s hand was safely grasped Thor’s, he pulled him up. Thor could tell it was a strain on Peter’s strength by the grunt he let out. After Thor was back on solid ground, the two sat in the mud together. They were close enough that their loud huffs mixed. Thor stared down his own dirt-covered hands, then up at Peter’s face. He watched a drop of water fall from his hair, past his relieved green eyes, dripping off his nose, and finally stopping at lips. Thor stared at his lips. His own eyes trailed backup to Peter’s. His eyelashes had water droplets on them. Thor wasn’t focused on the water anymore. He was looking at the Peter’s eyes and what they told him. Thor’s eyes swooped back down to Peter’s mouth. Thor leaned forward and kissed Peter.

The reaction was a sudden, surprised sigh, but it was quickly followed by Peter pushing forward to turn the kiss into something more. Thor’s hands found themselves on Peter’s back, encouraging him. Peter’s fingers cupped Thor’s jaw, holding him in place as he deepened to the kiss. The adrenaline from the brush with death still thrummed through Thor, making him feel all the more on fire.

Thor had watched many movies with his Midgardian friends were people kissed in the rain. It usually came after a love confession. It was always romantic and cute.

This was not romantic and cute. There was nothing cute about the grime underneath them. There was nothing romantic about the way Peter kissed Thor. It was dirty. So wonderfully dirty.

Peter was the first to pull away. Thor was desperate to lean right back in. Peter stopped him by placing a finger on his mouth. He glanced over to the right. Thor did the same. Groot was standing a few feet away with an innocently curiously look on his face. Peter waved at him to look away. Groot frowned, turning around and plopping down into the mud. Peter sighed.

“Sad Groot is kinda a boner killer,” Peter grumbled, untangling himself from Thor and walking over to Groot. Thor sat dumbfounded on the ground.

“Where are you going?” Thor asked, out of breath. “I thought we are going to… make out. Forever.”

“Let’s find somewhere more private to continue,” Peter said, throwing a wink back at Thor. Thor brightened at the idea. The sun was starting to get low, so finding shelter for the night wasn’t a purely devious task.

The rain was a light mist when they finally found a spot for the night. It was a large cave that hadn’t gotten soaked from the rain. Peter set Groot on the ground outside before they entered.

“Will he be okay alone?” Thor asked as he stepped inside the cave. He wasn’t exactly sure what was about to happen, but he had a pretty good idea.

“Yeah” Peter assured him. “He likes the rain.”

The cave was dark. The cloudy evening brought in some light. It was a nice shelter away from the night and rain. It wasn’t ideal for… what Thor thought was going to happen.

“So…” Thor stated, letting the word hang in the silence and low-light of the cave. Peter stood not far from him, turning away from watching Groot to focus on Thor. He stepped forward. Peter’s eyes bounced around Thor’s face before they closed and they were kissing again.

Thor found himself being pushed backwards until he hit the cave’s wall. Peter’s hands roamed up and down, pushing on his chest and then settling on his hips. Thor relaxed against Peter. He moved his body closer to Peter’s. Thor nipped at Peter’s bottom lip. In response, Peter let out a short sigh.

It went on for some time. They kissed and touched and sighed and pinched. Thor’s hands favored Peter’s ass. Peter’s mouth favored a sensual spot on Thor’s neck. Eventually, they were hard and desperate. Thor dragged Peter down onto the floor.

Peter ended up beneath him, his face bracketed by Thor’s hands and a heavy body pressing down on him. Thor began to shed his clothing. He enjoyed the look in Peter’s eyes as he surveyed his torso. His hands dragged themselves over Thor’s abs, causing the God of Thunder to shudder.

“Fuck,” Peter groaned. “Help me get my clothes off. Now.” Peter shrugged off his jacket, tossed away his shirt, and, with the help of Thor, shimmied out of his pants. Thor busied himself with getting naked as well. A few long minutes of heavy breaths passed and they were clothing-free.

Thor leaned down to kiss Peter again. Peter’s fingers tangled in Thor’s hair. A loud moan filled the cave when Thor gently grabbed Peter’s cock.

Thor pulled away from Peter’s lips. He wished it wasn’t so dark. He wished he could see Peter’s face and body better. He wanted to watch him fall apart at his touch. The sky suddenly filled with lightning, illuminating the cave enough for Thor to see Peter. All of Peter. Thor was mesmerized by his slack jaw and dark eyes.

Peter continued to moan, loudly and freely, as Thor stroked him. Thor set a slow pace, smirking when Peter’s hips twitched. Peter’s hands couldn’t stay put. They touched Thor everywhere, encouraging to go faster and faster.

“God, fuck me,” Peter breathed.

Thor could have said something witty at that. He could have struck the planet with more lightning to further the joke. However, he couldn’t. All he could do was make sure that Peter’s plea became a reality.

“Do you have any lube?” Thor whispered into Peter’s ear.

“Uh, ah, I,” Peter stuttered. “I don’t, wait, uh!” Peter blindly reached for something. Thor pulled away to see he had grabbed his jacket. Peter pulled out something from his pocket and handed it to Thor. “Will this work?”

In the dim light, Thor could make out the object as a cup with a large leaf folded over it. Thor peeled away to leaf to find a clear gel. “Where’d you get this?” he chuckled.

“In a tree,” Peter sighed, “Will it work?”

“Is it safe?”

“I don’t know? What’s the worst that could happen? A rash?” Peter muttered, frustrated by Thor’s question.

Thor scooped a finger into the substance. It would work fantastically as lube. Or so he hoped.

Thor carefully pressed his finger into Peter. It had been awhile since he’d done this. He could admit he was a bit clumsier than he was at one time in his life. He tried to stay calm and focused, not let the pleasure of it all overwhelm him. He worked Peter open as fast as he could without hurting him. Peter encouraged him by repeatedly moaning his name and profanities.

“I’m good, I’m good,” Peter said as he reached down to grab Thor’s hand. He met Thor’s eyes. “I’m good.”

“Okay,” Thor replied, his throat dry. He pulled his slick fingers out. He grabbed more of the lube, coating his painfully neglected cock. Peter helped him get into the right position, whispering filthy words into his ears as he did.

Then there was that slow, agonizing push in. Thor groaned, feeling Peter’s all around him. Once Peter gave him the signal to go, he relaxed and gave in to the pleasure. Thor could feel the literal electricity in the air as his hips snapped forward again and again. Their breaths mixed as they moaned each other’s names, only stopping to kiss for brief moments.

“Fuck, yeah, babe,” Peter stuttered when Thor found the right spot. He came, his head thrown back against to ground as Thor pounded into him. Thor didn’t last much longer.

“Peter,” was the only word on his lips when Thor came.

\-----

They slept longer than they should have. The sun was high in the sky when they finally awoke. They had attempted to redress before the fell asleep, but didn’t get far before exhaustion took over. Once they stretched and made out for a bit, only because Peter was clingy, they set out to return to their friends.

Groot wasn’t happy with them all morning. He wouldn’t share the earbuds with either of them. Peter should have felt bad, and occasionally did, but then he looked over at Thor, who was smiling so wide and his blue eyes were bright. His stomach flipped and he felt like he did yesterday, when Thor kissed him for the first time.

Peter swung an arm over Thor’s shoulders. “So,” he began. “Where you headed to after we get of this hunk of land?”

Thor grinned at him like he had been all morning. “Earth, of course.”

“Well then. Maybe I do have a reason to go back to Earth,” Peter quipped.

Thor laughed and pulled him closer.

\-----

“THOR!”

“PETER!”

“GROOT!”

There was a lot of hugging when they reunited with their friends. And crying. Thor couldn’t help it. He missed his friends so dearly. He hugged Loki, Valkyrie, Heimdall, Banner, Korg, and a handful of other Asgardians. Peter seemed equally shaken to be reunited with his friends.

Then the ship arrived. A large green cargo ship that would surely fit them all. It was a miracle.

“C’mere, babe,” Peter said to Thor once they were on the ship. “Let me introduce to my friends.”

The green woman looked between Thor and Peter, a skeptical look in her eyes. “Babe?”

“Yeah,” Peter said with a smirk, wrapping his arm around Thor’s waist. “Jealous, Gamora?”

“Not at all,” Valkyrie said as she waltzed up to Gamora, grabbing her hand.

“Touche,” Peter stated as the two women looked at each other affectionately.

Thor laughed, then Peter laughed, and then they were laughing. They had somehow all survived. Together. It was beyond words. Only laughter could express to bursting happiness within Thor.

Best of all, they were heading home. Thor couldn’t wait to show Peter the best of Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Go listen to Donna Summer's [Dim All The Lights.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p5xCsuNqnGc) Done? Okay cool. Lemme know what you thought of this fic! I wanna know how many people are in thorquill rarepair hell with me. Head over to my tumblr [@skywalkertvvins!](http://skywalkertvvins.tumblr.com/) I'd love to chat! I'll probably post my mcu kink bingo card, if you'd like to see what I might be writing soon or would like to give me some ideas! <3 <3 <3
> 
> Leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
